New Story
by yokiomiyamoto
Summary: Setelah pelindung yang telah lama hancur berkeping-keping. sakura yang semula bermekaran kini tertutup oleh es lebal. namun datang lagi es, akankah es yang menimbun sakura itu dapat menghilang ataukah akan menjadi lebih banyak?


NEW STORY

NARUTO BY MASASI KHISIMITO

NEW STORY BY ME

WARNING : OOC, Typo(s), and others

Rated T

Pairing SasuSakuGaa

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda dan mata emerald sedang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bandara. Beberapa pria bersemu merah melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kecantikannya setara dengan model kelas dunia, dengan bibir tipis yang merah dan hidung yang mancung serta tubuhnya yang indah dengan kulit seputih porselen itu.

Terlihat sekali banyak wanita yang memandangnya dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang kagum namun ada juga yang menatapnya iri dan sinis. Namun gadis itu hanya diam dan tidak menanggapinya.

Hampir satu jam gadis mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu lihat seorang pria dengan rambut merah sedang melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya dengan cukup -sangat- keras.

"SAKURAA..."

Gadis yang dipanggil sakura itu hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis untuk kakak tercinta. "Nii-san, sudah hampir sejam aku menunggumu disini!" balas sakura. Kakaknya -sasori- hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sakura dengan sangat erat. Sudah lama dia tak bertemu dengan adiknya itu.

"Hei, kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu, ubahlah sedikit sifatmu itu saku" sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Setelah lama berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Sambil berjalan menuju mobil BMW I8 keluaran terbaru milik sasori, mereka terlihat sedang bercanda atau lebih tepatnya hanya sasori yang banyak berbicara dan hanya dibalas senyum tipis oleh sakura yang sesekali ditanggapi oleh sakura.

Jika dilihat banyak pria dan wanita iri melihat kedekatan mereka berdua yang terlihat sangat akrab. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa keduanya lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekadih dari pada sepasang adik dan kakak.

Setelah sampai di mobil mereka langsung menuju rumah. Di perjalanan tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin sasori karena sudah menghabiskan semua ceritanya dibandara tadi dan memang sakura tidak banyak bicara.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah mereka langsung disambut oleh Kaa-san mereka.

"Sakura... Kaasan sangat merindukanmu" kata Mebuki- Kaa-san Sakura- lalu memeluk Sakura erat, sama seperti yang sasori lakukan tadi di bandara. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis menerima pelukan dari ibunya itu.

"saku juga sangat merindukan kaasan." balas sakura di pelukan kaa-sannya. Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun dia tidak bertemu Kaa-sannya itu. Setelah melepas rindu Sakura langsung naik keatas menuju kamarnya.

"Saku beristirahatlah" kata Mebuki pada Sakura.

Saat sampai didalam kamarnya, sakura langsung menaruh tasnya disamping lemari. Sudah lama rasanya sakura tidak kekamarnya itu. Terlihat masih sangat rapih, bahkan tidak ada debu sedikitpun. '_K__urasa sasori-nii yang selalu membersihkan kamarku"_ pikir Sakura. Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah langsung saja mandi untuk menyegarkan diri kembali.

Setelah selesai mandi sakura langsung ke balkon kamar dan mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"tok... tok... tok..."

"Hn, masuk saja" kata sakura datar.

Sasori yang mendengar itu langsung saja masuk dan melihat sakura sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. "Saku?" panggil Sasori pada Sakura. "Hn?" sahut Sakura tanpa membalikan badan "Saku, besok kau sudah bisa sekolah seperti biasa. Nii-san sudah mengurus semuanya." kata sasori basa-basi. "Hn" Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sasori memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya Saku?" tanya Sasori khawatir. Melihat Sakura yang semakin hari semakin murung. Mungkin karena itu pula kaa-sannya menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali ke jepang.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung ingat di saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan 'dia'. "Sangat sulit untuk melupakannya nii-san" ucap Sakura bergetar karena menahan tangis yang sudah cukup lama ia tahan sambil memegang sebuah kalung yang ia pakai. Sasori yang melihatnya merasa sangat sedih dengan kondisi adiknya itu langsung saja merengkuhnya. "Niisan tau, nii-san juga sangat sedih dengan kepergiannya. Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia juga akan sedih nelihatmu seperti ini" ucap sasori. Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan tangis akhirnya runtuh juga. Dia langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terisak dalam pelukan Sasori.

"hiks.. aku tidak kuat nii-san hiks.. kenapa itu terjadi padanya hiks.. kenapa tidak padaku saja!" kata sakura sambil terisak . Sasori yang melihatnya hanya bisa merasa iba. Sasoripun merasa kehilangan akan sahabatnya itu. Namun sayang sahabatnya itu pergi lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya. Sakura juga tidak bisa melihat pemakamannya karena masih berada dirumah sakit.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu saku. Semua sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Jika kau seperti ini dia akan sedih melihat dirimu. Dia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untukmu. Jadi jangan buat dia menyesal" kata sasori bergetar. Sasoripun mengingat kejadian waktu itu, dimana sahabatnya itu mengatakan pesan terakhirnya untuk menjaga adiknya. Sasori tau bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat mencintai adiknya dengan segala kekurangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu tidak terasa pagipun sudah tiba. Saat membuka matanya sakura dapat melihat sasori berada disebelahnya. Setelah semalaman Sasori menemaninya menagis hingga keduanya terlelap. Sakura yang melihat kakaknya sedang tertidur merasa bersalah dengan kejadian semalam.

"Nii-san bangun. Ini sudah pagi" kata Sakura halus.

"eengh~" lenguh sasori. Sakura yang mendengar lenguhan kakaknya itu hanya bangun dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Nii-san cepatlah bangun jika kau tidak mau terlambat" kata sakura cepat lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya itu. Sasori yang mendengar perkataan Sakura langsung saja bangun dan bergegas mandi di kamar mandi kamarnya.

Setelah siap keduanya turun dan berpamitan pada orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

Saat berangkat sekolah mereka sama sekali tidak berbica, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan, yaitu Konoha Internasional High School. Ya... disinilah sekolah baru Sakura.

Setelah Sasori turun Sasori segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mendengar suara -teriakan- yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"KYAA.. SASORI..."

"SASORI-SENPAI "

"SASORI I LOVE YOU"

Dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat mereka sedang memperhatikan sakura dengan tatapan membunuh. Sampai akhirnya Sasori merangkul pundak Sakura dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Belum sampai didalam gedung sudah terlihat banyak sekali gadis yang iri dengan keberadaan Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu hanya diam. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menebarkan senyum mautnya untuk semua gadis yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Setelah melewati segerombolan gadis tadi merera menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Niisan aku bisa jalan sendiri. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil." gerutu Sakura. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil. "aku tidak mau imouto-ku ini sampai tersesat." canda Sasori. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menggerutu dan memukul lengan sasori.

setelah sampai didepan ruang kepala sekolah sasori langsung mengetuk pintu masuk.

"tok.. tok.. tok.."

"Masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. merekapun masuk didahului oleh Sasori.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama" sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"ah.. ohayo, kau murid baru yang bernama Sakura kan?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura. "ha'i" jawab Sakura. "oh... ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang ada di foto. Kau juga akan berada di kelas XI. Rapotmu hampir semuanya mendapat nilai sempurna." kata stunade menuji sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas tentang Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Kakashi! Tolong antar sakura ke kelas XI-1. Dan Sakura, Kakashi ini akan menjadi wali kelasmu selama kau berada di kelas XI" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "ohayo Sensei" sapa Sakura pada Kakashi. "dan Sasori kembali ke kelasmu" ucap stunade tegas. Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal "ya.. ya.. Ohayo" ucap sasori sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kelapa sekolah, merekapun berjalan menuju kelas Sakura. "sasori kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu?" kata Kakashi. "aku akan mengantar sakura sampai depan kelas" ucap Sasori tegas, seolah Sakura akan diapa-apakan jika di tinggalkan. Kakashi hanya mendengus malas mendengarnya, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas Sakura.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kelas terlihat bahwa kelas itu masih sangat berisik, bahkan pintupun tidak ditutup.

"Nah imouto-ku yang manis. Istirahat nanti aku akan kembali. Jika ada yang berbuat sesuatu katakan saja pada nii-san. OK?" kata Sasori perhatian. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kakashi hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar penuturan Sasori. "dasar sister comlpex" kata Kakashi yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam kelas.

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri nii-san" sasori hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi sakura. terdengar teriakan histeris dari dalam kelas melihat adegan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tidak mengenghiraukan sama sekali teriakan itu."Apakah tidak ada balasan atau salam perpisahan?" kata Sasori yang _dibuat-buat_ kecewa. Sakura yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya mendengus dan mengecup pipi nii-sannya itu. setelah mengecup pipi Sasori, dia langsung kembali kekelasnya dan sakura pun masuk kelas dengan tampang datar. Kelas yang masih gaduh akibat kejadian tadi langsung sunyi dengan masuknya Sakura.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Namanya Sakura. Dia adalah pindahan dari Paris. Sakura silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." kata kakashi pada Sakura.

"Watashi wa Sakura desu. Yurushiku" kata sakura datar. Terlihat hampir semua pria dikalasnya bersemu merah melihat kecantikan sakura yang bahkan tidak melihatkan senyuman sedikitpun, sedangkan para gadis hanya menatap sinis mengingat kejadian tadi sebelum masuk kelas.

"Haruno-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hyuga-san. Hyuga-san tolong angkat tanganmu" kata Kakashi. Terlihat seorang siswi dengan rambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender, Sakura dapat melihat keanggunan dan sisi manis dari gadis tersebut.

Setelah duduk Sakura langsung disapa oleh teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ah, sa-salam kenal Sa-Sakura. Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hi-hinata" kata Hinata gugup sambil menunduk. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya membalasnya dengan singkat. " Sakura. Haruno Sakura". Setelah perkenalan singkat tadi, Sakura dapat mendengar bahwa siswa dibelakangnyapun menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Hai Sakura, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." kata Naruto ramah. Sakurapun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung saja bersemu merah. Sakura yang tak menyadarinya hanya diam.

"Ah iya. Sakura perkenalkan orang yang berada disebelahku ini namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Teme perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar marga dan gumaman itu langsung saja melihat kesebelah Naruto.

_DEG! 'mata itu' _batin sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung merasakan sesak akibat mengingat kembali orang yang amat ia cintai. Sasuke yang dapat melihat ekspresi itu hanya diam membeku. melihat mata emerald itu seakan jatuh kedalam pesonanya.

Sakura yang menyadari kecanggungan tersebut langsung saja memutus kontak mata itu dan langsung memalingkan muka kedepan. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura langsung berbicara.

"Sa-Sasuke memang seperti itu orangnya. Jangan dihiraukan Sakura" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah perkenalan singkat tersebut, Kakashi langsung menjelaskan pelajarannya. "Baiklah, sekarang buka buku paket halaman 56" kata Kakashi memulai pelajaran. Sakura yang sudah sangat hafal dengan materi yang sedang dijelaskan hanya memandang keluar jendela. Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura secara tidak sengaja dia melihat Sakura yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan sama sekali.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Sakura. Sedangkan yang dijadikan objek pandang tersebut hanya diam tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Hinata pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala. " Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" kata sakura menolak halus tawaran Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah Tak apa. Aku duluan ya..." kata Hinata kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Tak berapa lama kelas dihebohkan dengan kedatangan Sasori.

"Saku-chan" panggil Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura yang merasa dipanggil hanya menengokkan kepala. Setelah melihat orang yang memanggilnya Sakurapun segera menghampirinya. Terlihat banyak gadis menatapnya sinis saat sasori menggandeng tangan sakura.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Saku-chan ayo kita duduk disana" tunjuk Sasori pada meja yang berisikan 7 orang pria.

"Hey" sapa Sasori pada semua anak yang ada dimeja itu. Dan yang lain pun ikut menyapanya.

"Hay Sakura, lama tak bertemu" ucap Pein pada Sakura. "Baru seminggu yang lalu kita bertemu di Paris Pein-nii" kata Sakura datar yang hanya disahuti dengan tawa oleh yang lain.

"Astaga, Saku tidak bisakah kau diajak bercanda sebentar saja" kata Pein terkekeh.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan teman Hime?" tanya deidara.

"Hn" jawab Sakura. Sasori yang melihatnya jadi kesal sendiri "Bisakah kau tidak memanggil Saku seperti itu?!" kata sasori geram melihat aksi tema-temannya itu. "ah.. Sasori kau terlalu protektif pada imoutomu itu" sahut yang lain bersamaan. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kebersamaan mereka. Sudah lama dia tidak berkumpul bersama. Hanya Pein saja yang sering ke paris karena ibunya bekerja disana.

Setelah percakapan tadi, terdengar suara gaduh dari pintu masuk kantin.

"KYAA.. SASUKE-KUN"

"SAI-KUN.. SASUKE -KUN"

"NARUTO-SENPAI AKU MENCINTAIMU"

"SHIKAMARU.. NEJI..."

Teriak para gadis menggelegar seisi kantin. Yang dipanggil hanya berjalan dan lewat begitu saja sedangkan naruto dan sai masih saja menebarkan senyum itu. Sakura hanya melihat datar kearah mereka.

"Cih, berisik sekali mereka"kata Sasuke kesal

"Mendokusai"

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu Sai. Sangat memuakan" kata Neji tak suka.

Disaat yang bersamaan onix dan emerald itu bertemu. Onix yang sangat tajam. Yang selalu mengingatkan sakura akan seseorang yang pernah ia cintai itu.

**Sasuke pov**

Mendengar suara teriakan yang menyerukan nama ku membuatku sangat muak.

"Cih, berisik sekalai mereka" gerutu ku tak suka. Saat kutengokkan wajahku. Onixku dan emeraldnya bersihorok.

_DEG_

Emerald itu seakan membiusku, masih sama saat kedua mata kami bertemu. Mata yang memancarkan rasa sakit yang sangat dalam, seakan aku juga dapat merasakannya. Belum sempat aku memalingkan wajahku. Dia sudah memutuskannya duluan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa jantungku berdebar cepat saat aku melihat matanya.

"..ke ...Sasuke... SASUKE!" teriak Naruto memanggilku kesal.

"Hn" sahutku kesal.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Akupun tersadar aku sedang melamun.

"Hn, tidak" kataku tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita duduk di sana" tunjuk Neji kearah bangku kosong di pojok kantin.

Setelah duduk aku melirik kearah bangku anak baru itu, ya namanya Sakura hampir saja aku lupa. Dia terlihat meninggalkan mejanya yang dipenuhi oleh kakak kelas itu. TUNGGU. bukankah itu akatsuki? astaga! bagaimana Sakura bisa sangat akrab dengan mereka?

HEI kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Tidak.. Tidak aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Dimana harga diriku.

"Hei, Sakuke apa kau baik-baik saja? dari tadi kau hanya melamun" kata Neji heran. Dan pada akhirnya keempat pasang mata itu melihatku itensif.

"Hey. Hentikan tatapan aneh itu" sahutku kesal. Dan hey.. siapa yang tidak risih dilihat seperti itu. "Aku duluan" kataku pada yang lain sambil berjalan meninggalkan kursi kantin.

Masih dapat kudengar mereka sangat heran padaku. "Ada apa dengannya?" kata Naruto heran. "Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru malas.

**Sasuke pov end**

Saat semua sedang sibuk dengan perbincangannya Sakura langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan kantin, Sakura sempat ditatap sinis oleh beberapa murid lain. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Entah sial atau apa sakura tersandung atau lebih lepatnya disandung oleh kaki seorang gadis yang hampir saja membutanya terjatuh hingga seseorang menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sakura yang sudah pasrah hanya penutup mata dan pada akhirnya tidak merasakan apapun. Yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tangan hangat sadang memeluk pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"SAKURA!" panggil orang itu tidak percaya.

sakura merasa terpanggil dan familiar dengan suara itu akhirnya membuka mata dan membelalak kaget.

tbc...

A/N : Akhirnya, maaf kalo ceritanya ga memuaskan, hehehe biasa, kelamaan jadi reader, ga bisa jadi auotor yang baik. mohon banget review-nya. sekali lagi gomen na sai dan arigarou untuk yang udah baca walau pun ga review. tapi saya tetep berharap semua pada review.

.

.

.

.

.

RnR


End file.
